creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Flux Incapacitator
Basic Information The Flux Incapacitator is a futuristic glowing melee weapon that deals 60 damage upon a hit. It's slash effect is white, cyan and blue colored. It inflicts the same damage as the Iron Sword with no added benefits other than a cooler design. It does not illuminate the surrounding. How to obtain The Flux Incapacitator is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and can only be crafted (default crafting key to open the crafting menu is Q) after buying said Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. This weapon cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creatures. Since update R46 (Galactic) in September 2017, player-made Blueprints can now feature display "cases" like Placemats, Weapon Racks, Galactic Grav-Chambers and other containers that can display Weapons. However please mind that if you build a Blueprint with such a display case in it, it will only show "ghost images" and not include the actual items. You can still replace the ghost image with a real item. Unlocking the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this weapon to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. One already crafted Flux Incapacitator is also included in this Super Bundle. Please note that any Item Pack that you can buy could include already crafted Flux Incapacitators, but will not contain the crafting recipe for this weapon. Crafting Flux Incapacitators To craft one Flux Incapacitator, you will need: *2 blocks of Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or at recesses near rivers with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped; or can be obtained from Warmworms, Night Rocksters and Rockzilla as a loot or pet-harvest *1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped *1 Arcstone that can solely be obtained from Keepas of any kind either by killing them or by harvesting from them when they are Pets and have been fed well How to use Flux Incapacitators To actually be able to use the Flux Incapacitator, you must first equip it. Right-click on the Flux Incapacitator in the inventory, it will then replace the current sword in the weapon slot next to your character's portrait on the right side of the inventory. You can alternatively drag & drop it to the equipment slot with the left mouse button. Durability: Whenever you hit a creature with a crowbar, the weapon will lose a bit of durability until it will fall apart completely. The durability is indicated by a green bar below the icon of the sword, to be found in the weapon equipment slot next to your character's portrait as well as on the main screen in the bottom right corner. There is no repair function for equipment in Creativerse yet. You might want to be prepared and take a new sword with you if your current one already hasn't much durability left!Category:Crafted Category:Weapons Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Galactic